What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+5y = 2$ $-5x-3y = -4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+5y = 2$ $5y = 3x+2$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-3y = -4$ $-3y = 5x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.